Tarzan and Terk
by Albedo666
Summary: Set in the Disney film Tarzan this tale explores the relationship between Tarzan and his best friend Terk. While this pairing may seem unorthodox it is one that hasn't been truly explored I believe. Anyway many obstacles stand between these two but in their hearts they are made for each other. Don't read if you don't like. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1 Friends being friends

**Authors note: **This is my first Tarzan Fanfic and is based on the Disney film. The sole purpose of writing this fanfic was to take a look at a pairing no one has yet to do. As a writer one must open themselves to looking at things differently, if looked at straight on most of the pairings on this site would never happen and be bland. Terk and Tarzan, I know what you are thinking and yet if any of you are familiar with my works you know I work outside the box. So for all those against this please do not read past this point, I will understand but those who stick with me I hope to entertain. Anyway enjoy.

Tarzan and Terk

CH.1: Friends being friends

Tarzan lay snuggled up in Kala's arms, his body content in the warmth of his mother. Night encumbered many of his kind as they lay in their respective nests and the gentle breathing of his mother filled him with a safety he never knew before. Ever since he was young all he knew was Kala's affectionate embrace, the way she held him close and protected him from the dangers of the jungle, including Sabor. Of course another presence that did not like him was Kerchak.

Kerchak was his father, though he was distant and would not associate himself with him. Tarzan did his best to impress him but he would have nothing to do with him, continually making excuses to run trills or scout ahead. Kerhcak was the Alpha, the gorilla who ran the place strictly. He was a formidable presence among their kind and Kala told him it would take time for Kerchak to accept him.

Of course besides Kala there was his good friend Terkina; Terk for short who liked him. At first their relationship was through his mother who would set up play dates while she talked with Terk's mother. Eventually after proving himself by getting the tail fur of an Elephant, Tantor's uncle, Tarzan became less of a nuisance…regardless the lack of fur on his body. She was always warning him of certain dangers or keeping him away from Kerchak during his foul moods.

Tantor was his other friend, an elephant who did not like the uncertainty of the jungle. An example included one day the trio heading into the swampy part of the jungle and Tantor adamantly pointed out the diseases the swamp posed on their health or sinking in so far they wouldn't be able to get out. Of course he and Terk did sink in and luckily enough Tantor had stayed behind to fish them out.

Hearing a noise he stirred in Kala's arms and saw Terk hanging upside down above him dropping tiny rocks on his head. "Ouch, what was that for?"

"For being you, now come on before I drop a reminder." Terk disappeared into the canopy and did not reappear.

Tarzan had slipped out the embrace of his mother many times…though it was never without the guilt attached. He had heard rumors of Kala losing a son but whenever he asked she would grow quiet or if Kerchak were around he stare hard at him.

Lifting her arm up he ambled to the tree and did his best to haul himself up. Unlike the other gorillas he found it hard to climb up without…other means of help. Finding a low hanging vine ahead of him he used the muscles in his arm to haul himself up. Once there he found Terk stifling a yawn.

"I came as fast as I could…now what is so darn important?" Tarzan was a bit exhausted as he and Terk had stayed out the night before exploring some cave Terk had found. The day before that they were exploring some nests Terk believed belonged to ancestors of theirs; however, turns out the nest was filled with those raving lunatic monkeys with the glowing eyes.

"Nice to see you too," Terk said giving some lip then motioned for him to follow. She did not need to look over her shoulder certain he would follow.

Tarzan indeed was following; however his body wasn't allowing him the usual stamina necessary to bring up his enthusiasm. They traveled along the canopy in the silence of the night, neither saying anything and as they left the nest it became clear the rest of the jungle was also asleep. Tarzan wished he were asleep right now.

"So Tarzan, how long we known each other now?" Terk broached a conversation she had been meaning to have with the hairless wonder.

"Since I was a baby…why?" Tarzan remembered how most the gorillas there wanted nothing to do with him, yet Terk seemed always curious about him. Eventually Terk was forced to hang with him and while she was not keen on it…she eventually brought him into the circle. Tarzan appreciated it though he still had a lot to learn about climbing, swinging from vines, even surfing through the trees.

"Well…um…no reason really," Terk rubbed the back of her head as she came to a stop. "I just figured the silence was eating at us…someone had to break it."

Tarzan figured he wasn't going to get anything else besides that, so he simply let it pass…for now. "So where are you taking me?"

"Oh it is something special, believe me, I wouldn't drag you out here past your beddy by if it were nothing special." Terk resumed the travel fighting the butterflies in her stomach. The way he looked at her…it made her feel like she was the only one he saw.

When the two had finally made it Tarzan marveled at the cave before them. He had been practically everywhere in the jungle…but this place was new. Shaken out of his sleep deprived self he ambled forward on knuckles and breathed in the musky scent of adventure. "Wow…this is awesome Terk!"

"See I knew you'd like it…now…be careful, I haven't explored it in its entirety yet." Terk cautioned. If anything happened to him Kala would have her neck.

"Don't worry…I can handle this cave blind folded." He strode forward pushing out his chest and trying his best to walk on two feet.

"Uh…Tarzan…never mind." She quickly dismissed already seeing him disappear. Probably best he find out himself how his comment made no sense. Following him in she could barely see in front of her…let alone behind.

Tarzan listened to the sounds all around him and felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end at the sound of fluttering above him. He was the son of Kerchak and Kala…fear was nothing to him if just a reminder of his mortality. And he did not intend to die anytime soon…he had too much to live for.

"Tarzan slow down…you don't want to get into any trouble now," Terk's voice carried worry for her friend and her breathing began to increase. Panic was setting in and the fluttering was driving on her last nerve. "Stop flapping already…what are you bats or something?"

Tarzan stiffened as Terk's words reached him. He had never seen a bat…only heard stories of them and how they liked blood. Taking a step he suddenly found himself flat on the ground, a soft grunt escaped his lips.

"Oh no…Tarzan…hang in there buddy!" Terk raced forward and before she knew it she flew forward and fell on top of something…or someone. Her lips made contact and her eyes softened until she leaped off not knowing who she had kissed.

Tarzan lay there after the kiss, a little dazed and unsure of what had transpired. Picking up the stick he found another one and began rubbing them together, something about it seemed to click in his head and a memory…blurry as it was came to mind. In a spark the sticks began exhuming a puff of smoke before a blaze came to life. Letting out an ape like grunt he found a bigger stick and placed the flame on it…holding it up to finally see Terk.

Terk was caught by surprise by the blaze and nearly started…till she saw Tarzan. "Oh Tarzan…you are alright, thank goodness…now Kala won't kill me. Don't you ever scare me like that again you hear?"

Tarzan laughed lightly and agreed. Holding the fire he moved the stick about, sort of a blocky sort of holder to the flame and realized no one else was around. Terk apparently was thinking the same thing and both touched their lips. In the darkness their bodies had fell on top of each other and…uh oh.

Terk felt a mad blush play along her cheeks and smoothing her blue fur down she tried to play it off like it was nothing. "Pfft…clumsy me, falling on you like that…our lips just touched…it is nothing really, could've happened to anyone."

"Yeah…right…it never happened." Tarzan laughed nervously and then as he held up the flame he spotted the fluttering had belonged to some small flying creatures. "Hey Terk…I found the things making the noise."

Terk was relieved for the change of subject…even though for him to say it never happened it hurt her deep. Of course seeing the bats she had no time to properly digest this. "Bats…uh Tarzan…now would be a good time to run!"

The two then took off quickly. Tarzan led the way and the screech of the bats filled the cave with a flood of darkness and snapping teeth. The two friends were nearing the exit and already the torch they held was losing light. In a final burst of speed the two threw themselves out feeling the heated furry nipping at their backs. Crashing down the two caught their breath and lay there staring at each other.

Tarzan reached forward and ran a hand along her cheek and found something in her eyes appealing to him. Even now after all this time there was not a single gorilla he would rather spend his time with…then with her. All of their trips and adventures…their bond, it was all like some precursor to this moment. "Terk-."

"I think we should get back…you don't want to keep Kala waiting." Terk rose up instantly and could read his disappointment. Still his words played over her and for now at least it was best dropped. She was not sure how Kerchak would feel about this, plus, Tarzan was practically royalty in the ape line, she was just another gorilla serving Kerchak, providing for the entirety.

Tarzan had forgotten about his mother and began to rush off. Terk wasn't far behind but he could sense in her a subtle change…almost like what happened in the cave meant a great deal to her. Once again he did not question it and continued on his way knowing this could be addressed at a later time.

**Authors note: **Quite something eh? I wrote this sometime ago and am just getting around to submitting it, and yes for the record Terk is female. Hope you enjoy for I have some more coming your way soon.


	2. Chapter 2 Change in a summer daze

CH.2: Change in a summer daze

The days got warmer and the jungle was ablaze with activity. Kerchak was moving them out after many summers in the same nest. Tarzan was learning the fine trade of vine swinging and his grip on tree climbing was improving greatly. He was growing taller and he was able to overtake a few of the gorillas half his size…maybe more. His friendship with Terk was still stable…though when alone with her he found himself thinking back to that time sometime back when they had shared a kiss in the dark. His mind wondered and at times while at lookout it had nearly cost them.

Sabor was still loose and until taken down the gorillas were ever vigilant and never staying in one place too long. Tarzan by now had at least 7 homes, each one taking him further away from that mysterious nest high in the tree made of wood and sparking some familiarity he was not able to shake off. When he questioned his mother about it she told him it was abandoned and the people there died long ago…and it was not safe for him.

Tantor could not play with them as much as he liked because he was learning the ways of the elephants…becoming an important part of their circle. Tarzan would visit him, when he got the chance to slip away…but ever since the night he slipped out with Terk Kala was more alert of his appearances and disappearances.

Tarzan walked along now wearing his loincloth and listening to the jungle all around him. When Kerchak stopped he would stop, when he moved he kept alert. Kerchak still did not acknowledge him as his son and it was getting a bit frustrating putting himself out there only to get a simple grunt or a shake of his dark head. Nothing he did impressed him and even being able to make fire just made him nervous, even a bit edgeful.

"Kerchak has a lot of responsibilities…when those responsibilities lessen he might recognize your feats Tarzan. However for now it is best not to expect much…that way you won't lose your focus." Kala stroked his face affectionately then turned the subject. "I see you haven't been hanging with Terk of late…did something happen between the two of you?"

"What…no…of course not, why, did she tell you something?" Tarzan asked cautiously. Perhaps she was only reaching, yeah, and if he slipped up she would say something about Terk having said something or play confirmation for Terk's mom.

"No, but, a mother knows when her son and his best friend aren't hanging out. It has been a long while since I had to sleep with one eye open." Kala laced some humor in her voice and continued walking.

Tarzan looked to the side feeling a slight blush play on his cheeks out of embarrassment. "I am sorry mother, it is just, Terk was wanting to explore a cave and it seemed like no other time would do-."

"I see…and this had been happening frequently then?" Kala looked ahead seeing that Terk was walking with her head bowed…a movement unlike her. Terk clearly was weighed down heavily by something…and she had seen that look before on a few of her friends.

"Yes…and most of the time Tantor was not invited," Tarzan sighed and fell down to all fours as he walked along looking from left to right.

Kala nodded her head sagely at this. Now she was getting the bigger picture…and without embarrassing her son further or pulling Terk aside grilling her over her son's behavior of late. It would seem like Terk liked Tarzan…more than a friend that is. She felt glad for her…but…her son was not like the rest of them. She had lost her own son to Sabor years ago…as did Tarzan with his parents. He was pale in comparison to their furred bodies and his build was unlike theirs, more lean and muscular. While they walked on all fours, only on two in challenge, he seemed to prefer a two legged stance. She was not even certain Kerchak would approve of such a union.

Tarzan stopped then as he placed his head to the ground. He had learned this a little after the elephant situation. The thunder of their feet on the ground would alert him of their comings and goings…and right now he could sense movement coming to them. However it was not an Elephant…but something softer and agile. Bolting up he looked back and felt fear prickle his waking conscious.

"Tarzan…what is it?" Kala asked her son. His methods were becoming less gorilla like of late, yet, his actions seemed to save them time and again.

"Sabor approaches…best get Kerchak and the others out of here. I will slow Sabor down…draw away from you." Tarzan had a few encounters with the cheetah and knew that while an agile hunter she was easily lost against a worthy adversary.

"No Tarzan…it is too risky…you need to come with me," Kala still remembered that encounter when he was just a baby…how close she had come to dieing that day.

"Mother…I know I can do this, please, get everyone to safety. I will just slow everyone down." Tarzan walked over and hugged her, his body close to hers and their hearts as one. When he pulled back he could see the resignation set in, though stubbornly.

"Please be safe…and you know where to find us." Kala began spreading word and the other gorilla began to pick up the pace, none looking back or offering words of encouragement to the hairless ape.

Tarzan turned around bracing himself for Sabor. He had heard how she had almost killed him and his mother when he was a babe and he would not allow her a second chance. Hearing the growling he saw her lean form as she bent down.

"You did not flee…and yet you still wish to face me, I feel honored." Her voice was low and menacing and her tail twitched behind her.

"You will not harm my family. I am Tarzan; you do not scare me Sabor." He pounded his chest once letting her know her form did not frighten him.

Sabor let out a snicker and her claw edged along the grassy floor. "I do not scare you, hmm; perhaps I have not been trying hard enough. Tell me…when I have your guts pooling out of your body will you be scared then?"

Tarzan could hear the footsteps of his people receding, caught in the normal jungle traffic. Now came the hard part…keeping her attention. "I don't know…you'd have to catch me first." Tarzan then dashed fast as he could to the right, his lungs burning as he threw a cautionary look behind him.

Sabor was right behind him, her back legs kicking up the grass as she scrambled after him. Her dark eyes burned with hate and her mouth salivated with the need to devour his flesh.

Tarzan knew as long as he ran Kala and the others would be safe…though far as his safety went it seemed to always be in trouble. Spotting a tree nearby he ambled up it using his upper strength to propel himself up using his strong hands to procure a perch higher then him. Behind him Sabor bounded up with ease using her claws to her advantage.

The chase was exhausting on his part but he never gave in. Once atop he found some low hanging vines, perfect to try out his swinging. Looking back he saw Sabor just about to lock her jaws onto him. Leaping forth he swung from vine to vine leaving a frustrated Sabor behind. However this did not stop her, no, instead she opted to keep within the trees following him, anticipating where he would land.

"I'd expect nothing less," Tarzan shook his head then as he saw her he twisted his body to avoid most of the brute strength of her swipe. He felt it sting his back and landing just past her he felt tears line his face.

"Is that all you have for me hairless ape? Or do you have more in that head of yours?" Sabor lined herself up to pounce on him but soon saw he was backing away.

"This next part you won't be able to catch up on, so, till we meet again." Tarzan stuck out his tongue and with that he slid down the branch. Hearing Sabor's low hissing voice brought a smile to his face and as he picked up speed he took two branches at once moving with the fluidity of an athletic pro. His movement was a bit sloppy but in his performance he left quite an impression on Sabor…probably leading to their next encounter as anything but pleasant or conversational.

At the last part he allowed his momentum to carry himself to a low hanging vine…only to miss as the pain in his back shot up. Closing his eyes he felt the gravity pull him down and he knew this was it, he just felt sorry to cause his family such grief. Would Kerchak actually praise him as he was buried…or did he still see him as a hairless ape like Sabor did? All in all he never felt the forest floor and he drifted into darkness thinking of Terk…and how he had let her down somehow.

* * *

When he finally came to he sat up finding himself on his stomach. The smell of food caused his mouth to salivate and as he pushed himself up he noticed the pain had subsided. Hearing munching he turned his head to see Terk seated there munching on a banana.

"Hey there…lookie who decides to wake up after playing hero. You really had us worried, Kala actually had me stay behind just to see you alright, good thing she did, and you look horrible. At least with fur you'd be able to hide that nasty cut."

Tarzan smile and pushed himself into a seated position. "Thanks Terk…you really saved my butt back there. Is mother around?" He looked around but found Terk to be the only face around.

"Kala and the others are not too far away…but…I wanted to tend to your wounds so she wouldn't freak out when she saw you. By the way…just so we're clear…if you ever do anything like this again…I'll kill you, got it?" Terk did not like Tarzan risking his life…not when he could have some help to lessen the blow. Why did he always have to throw his life away when there were those who cared about him…maybe even loved him?

"Ok, I get it, and thanks." He looked over the dead animal Terk had got him and remembered when he was young how bananas barely sated his appetite. He had been introduced to bugs and then dead animals and from there he had a well-rounded meal plan. Finding two sticks he once again started a fire then stuck the dead animal on a stick. Holding it over the fire he waited for it to burn a bit, the color of its once live body vanishing.

"You know you are getting stranger by the day, these things you do, it scares me ya know?" Terk had seen him start a blaze by rubbing two sticks, had seen him device a trap to catch animals in it, even sensed her when she was about to sneak up on him. Still maybe being different wasn't all that bad, after all, it did little to change how she felt about him, and in fact it seemed to only strengthen it.

"I will try and lessen it…I do not mean to scare you Terk." He bit into the animal savoring the burnt taste. Chewing on it thoughtfully he looked over at her. "You know what scares me? Not being with you, I missed hanging out with you."

Terk was caught off guard by this and her mouth moved…but no words came out. It was just the two of them, and yet, if she did something now and someone saw…no, she had to keep strong. "H-How is your back doing…still burning?"

Tarzan set his food down but as he did so he noticed she backed away. Heaving a sigh he reached back and the pain seemed to cease. However he did notice the markings would not disappear. "It is fine, I appear to be in tip top shape. Terk-."

"Well in that case let us find your mother…I am sure she will want to hear all about this." Terk led the way then, wondering how long she could keep this up. Each day her longing increased to hold him in her arms…and each day that moment in the cave became more profound. Only time would tell if this was something more…or just a moment of fancy.

**Authors note: **Looks like Terk is finding difficulty in containing her feelings for Tarzan a secret. Meanwhile what did you think of that action huh? Yes I realize Sabor does not speak in the animated film but…I figured she needed a voice for this to play out. Anyway see you in chapter three.


	3. Chapter 3 True heart

CH.3: True heart

Tarzan flew through the trees with a grace and agility known only to his brothers and him. Time had shown him that with patience and studying he could grasp most anything from vine swinging, surfing through the trees, and climbing up trees without breaking out in a sweat. His hair had grown longer and his body was tight and muscular, hardly an inch of fat on him. He was tall and proud and his green eyes shone with an intensity that scared off most predators…except Sabor. However one thing that had changed was he was on the hunt now…not the other way around.

"Don't you grow tired of playing this game Sabor?" Tarzan teased as he jumped to the next vine and noticed how Sabor aimed a snarl his way. "Ok, I will take that as a no. So, how come you've gone all silent on me anyway…was it something I said?"

Sabor growled at the hairless ape and would tear his neck apart just to silence him. He had grown into a hunter and all the fear she had seen in him had disappeared. Now he carried a weapon with a jagged end to it…something that could pierce her skin without stopping. Then there was the intensity in his eyes…it scared her.

"Sabor…surely life's pleasure is much better than this, I mean, we can't keep doing this. Sooner or later, and I do mean this with all my heart, sooner or later one of us will fall and we will grow bored with ourselves."

Sabor jumped through the tree and as she saw him near her she swiped at him. Of course he was quicker than her now as he pulled back with the ease of a gorilla.

"You almost had me there Sabor…almost, however if I let myself get caught so easily where would the fun be?" Tarzan laughed and increased the speed until the jungle was a blur to him. Time had passed and much of the jungle remained the same…except him. More and more each day he found himself different from the other gorillas…and Kerchak found his inventive ways distracting. At one point he had played a prank on him and threw a rope around his neck and pulled him up…of course only for a bit, lest he lose consciousness then he would be a goner.

By now Sabor gave up and dove into the underbrush below. Tarzan figured she would; given his next venue of destination had him nearly on top of her. Slowing down now he leaped into the tree and let out a bellow as he pounded his chest claiming victory over Sabor who had fled with her tail between her legs. Victory such as this did not come often and as was common among his kind pounding one's chest was a sign that the victor stood tall.

"I see someone is happy," Terk noted as she sat up on a branch munching on a bug.

"I chased Sabor…and she fled…you should've seen it Terk!" Tarzan wore a wide smile as he leaned against the base of the tree.

"I'm sure it was just an off day for her," Terk figured aloud, her eyes noting how Tarzan was proud regardless her opinion on the matter. Sabor normally did not flee, when she did however it normally was with a fight or a snarl, not disappearing.

"Sabor will be back tomorrow…and I will be ready for her. By the way…how went Tantor's tooth examination?" Tantor had recently had a bad tooth and Terk had volunteered to give a look. She seemed to know what she was doing and by the look of things it was over.

"Tantor held…for the most part, though the tooth had to be pulled and he did not like it one bit. He kept asking if my hands were clean and then he continued making excuses about prior engagements."

Tarzan laughed aloud at that. Tantor did not like germs, sticky things, pretty much the entire jungle and him had an arrangement where neither would get in the other's way, however the jungle could not help the inhabitants who took up residence there.

"Tarzan…um…I have some free time now, want to go for a walk?" Terk jumped down next to him and found his new form quite…hot. Sure she had put on some weight, but, most of the gorilla did this around this age. She hoped he didn't mind, if he did well…it wasn't like it would hurt their friendship, they still had that after all

"Sure Terk, I'd love to." Tarzan jumped to the jungle floor and together they began their walk. It was something special to them…that only the two of them could partake in. The two of them were growing closer though each time one of them got too close the other would pull away. The cave incident still played closely in their minds and each was afraid to bring it up.

Terk rubbed the back of her neck, anxious and nervous she let slight glances take in his form and wonder what he thought…or how he felt. "So…I hear you pulled a prank on Kerchak-."

"Yeah, you should've seen his face; he was saying such foul things to me as his face became blue." Tarzan laughed as he slapped his knee.

"Don't you think you are pushing him a bit too far? I mean I like seeing the great leader of us squirm a bit for a change, still, if you think he will accept-."

"I still wish for him to accept me Terk, but, I'm going to take my mother's advice and ease up a bit… give him more time and not try so hard to prove myself to him. I know it will be a lot, but, these days Kerchak has a lot on his plate."

Terk nodded silently at that. Kerchak had been moving them less but the danger was still there and he hardly got any sleep at all. He was cranky, cantankerous, and above all on edge that one innocent thing could blow up before him. Tarzan was making his life difficult since proving his strength in the fights they held…one of such was against him.

Their destination led them to the high peaks overlooking the jungle. At dawn the sun cast a beautiful picture and the leaves stirred about eventually settling down with a soft coasting motion. Terk had found it when she was younger and found the place soothing and relaxing. Of course now the two of them were going here together…and once again they found themselves alone. Each was aware of the other's breathing and conversation seemed scarce that wasn't already discussed below.

"Tarzan…I believe enough time has passed since the cave incident to bring it up once again. That day…you and I shared something special…but it was never explored fully, not in the way I really wanted it to. You have been a great friend and partner in crime, but, I am at that age where I want more."

Tarzan stared blankly at first and felt himself begin to sweat. He could make like Sabor and dive down into the trees and disappear…however by doing so would mean losing Terk as a friend. Terk had a special place in his heart and a part of him did return these feelings, still, another part worried what Kerchak would think or the others. He was different from everyone else…and even with his mother's words he still felt like he didn't belong.

He could read in her eyes though that Terk was sincere in how she felt and now was not the time to laugh it off or pass it off as one of Terk's jokes. Taking a breath he reached down then as he took her hands in his, though a little bigger they felt right. Her sudden catch of breath made him smile softly and he tried to find the words to best match the occasion. "Terk…you mean the world to me, and while we did not get off on the right foot…I always felt a need to be close to you. You were different than anyone else…you paid attention to me when everyone else looked the other way.

"It is for that reason I stand before you today fully taking control, shoving aside doubt or insecurity in terms of a bond that has never wavered. You are Tarzan's…as Tarzan is to you, fully and whole committal…ooh eeh ahh…ooh."

Terk could not believe her ears…nor her heart which beat like a stampede of elephants. Her eyes began to water and their joined hands sent a thrill through her, coursing through her veins and making her mouth parched. "Oh Tarzan…do you mean it?"

Tarzan reached down then playing a finger along her chin. Staring down into her eyes he felt his lids grow heavy and his breath was soft. "I do, I love you Terk." He then pressed his lips to hers for the second time. The kiss was soft and sweet, nothing over the top or sloppy. Scooping her up into his arms he held her against him as the leaves stirred about them and the sun cast about a golden haze.

In that moment it was just the two of them. A perfect moment forever trapped in that beauty of a backdrop. Still their newfound love had a way to go and the two of them did not break the kiss for a bit.

**Authors note: **The scene that dropped 1000 jaws, lol. Well now Terk and Tarzan are a couple, however they still have a bit to go before they are fully accepted as one. In this chapter I muted Sabor as she was in the movie, sort of shows how her character is becoming more menacing. Also to those who read the original Tarzan novel there was a little mention of something that happened in there that I incorporated into here, not going to say what though. These three chapters were typed some time ago but I will do my best to get the remaining chapters up. And again this tale is about Tarzan and Terk. Far as questions about Jane, Clayton, any of those characters are concerned they will not be in this story, in case anyone was going to ask. See you in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4 Clash! Father son struggle

CH.4: Clash! Father son struggle

At first Terk and Tarzan kept their relationship a secret. They would sneak off during the night or make an excuse to Tantor to keep him from being suspicious. However it was beginning to get difficult as Kerchak was setting a curfew for all to follow. The strain it put on their relationship was beginning to crack and their friendship was tested. Kerchak put more responsibility on Tarzan keeping him from Terk while Terk was spent gathering till she slept through the night missing their rendezvous. All in all something had to change, whether it was their relationship or Tarzan stepping up to the plate and challenging Kerchak.

Kala noticed how Kerchak was treating Tarzan and one day decided to talk to him. She found him isolated from the others as he counted out the rations of food to be split evenly among his family.

"Kerchak…we need to speak." Kala knew Kerchak had yet to accept Tarzan as his son and yet he gave him responsibilities only his most trusted were given. However some of the tasks were grueling and taxing and she saw the strain taking over her son.

"If this is about Tarzan it can wait. If I do not get this done no one will be eating by morning." Kerchak knew this was coming but was trying to put it off. He loved Kala and he wanted her to be happy…reason why he allowed Tarzan to stay long as he had. However the topic of him being his son would never be; he lost his son to Sabor years ago.

"Kerchak…he is my son…and what you are doing to him is unfair. Normally these tasks are split up…instead you place them all on Tarzan's shoulder. What are you trying to do-?"

"He is not one of us Kala! Do you not see it? He stands on two legs and invents things that have no part in our family. He endangers us…did you see how he went off chasing Sabor? No Kala…he is no son of mine…and the sooner he leaves…the better off we will be-."

"You mean the better off you will be? Tarzan is my son…and yes I know deep down he will never fill in the void left by our son's death, but, he makes me happy. He gave me hope when there was none, where I felt myself ready to slip and disappear. You had better sort this out with Tarzan…or so help me…I do not see much of a future for us." Kala then left him there knowing this was the right thing to do…she just hoped she wouldn't regret this.

Tarzan was scouting ahead to make sure no enemy was coming or nearing. It was a normally satisfactory task but Kerchak had him scouting day in and day out. He had hardly got a wink of sleep and his nightly strolls with Terk were lost as she was already asleep by the time he went for her. Leaning against his spear he just needed a moment to catch his breath, focus some energy on staying awake.

"Hello Tarzan." Tantor's voice broke through his reverie of silence and he lifted his head seeing his friend. Tantor had grown in size since he was young and his voice was a little deeper. Tantor did not have a violent bone in his body and in all honesty a gentle soul if any. Normally he enjoyed his company but if Kerchak caught Tantor here he would be really mad.

"Tantor…hi…kind of busy here, do not mean any rudeness." Tarzan hoped he would get the message, really hoped. A scout was only supposed to be alone, no company what so ever. Tantor being here violated that.

"Kerchak problems again huh? You know I am not a fan of confrontation, but, it would seem to me if you continue to let this build up…neither you nor Kerchak will know any peace. We elephants say what we feel, deal with the problems at hand. I see the way he treats you and I see the way how you avoid him. You two need to talk…it is the only way either of you will be free of this…conflict of interest."

Tarzan waited for Tantor to continue but he seemed tight lipped on saying anything further. "I will take it under advisement."

"Good…now…I should probably be going. Remember what I said Tarzan…you two can't continue living this way it is not healthy." Tantor then began to leave, his huge form disappearing into the jungle.

Tarzan heaved a sigh and knew in some way Tantor was right. Kerchak and he had been coming to a head since he was just a youth. The two had barely exchanged words aside from a grunt or a nod…and that was no way for a son and father to behave.

So seeing how he was done here he decided enough was enough…time to face Kerchak and deal with the fall out later. He went on all fours and found Kerchak alone, his back was to him as he had the food split up into several piles. "Kerchak…we need to talk."

"Tarzan…all done with scouting now are we? I have another task for you…we need to locate a water hole-."

"I will not…I am done being pushed around by you. It is time we talk…gorilla to-." He did not finish as Kerchak was on him before he could get it out. He prepared himself though and as they tumbled about he kicked out with his powerful legs sending him skidding away.

"You are not a gorilla…you are not one of us! To even say the word…no…this has gone on long enough!" Kerchak issued a challenge as he beat his chest and let out a sound that pushed through the air alerting all that a confrontation was under way.

"Is this the only way? These fights always end badly…and I do not wish to hurt you father." He saw Kerchak move and he followed behind him to where the fights were held. There was a small platform of grass and several Gorilla were already gathered pounding their fists into the ground. Tarzan spotted Terk who looked genuinely concerned and he tried to reassure her but he had no time to as he was on the stage.

"Listen up everyone…seems Tarzan here is tired of how I run things. He has challenged me…and I have accepted." Terchak bellowed loudly and several gorilla agreed.

"Kerchak what are you doing?" Kala came running over and stood at the lowest part of green, her eyes grew big as her worry was seen. "This is not how to solve things-."

"Kala this is the only way to solve things. Tarzan must prove himself…if he wishes to be part of us, if he believes he is of our heart he will comply." Kerchak showed his teeth to Tarzan.

Tarzan looked to his mother and as she rushed the stage Kerchak swung at her sending her rolling off the stage. There was a deathly silence and Tarzan felt the rage bubble up within. Kala did not move and he knew she was unconscious. "You want to take me on…fine…I've been waiting a long time for this."

The battle began with each circling each other; while neither spoke their eyes said everything about their distant relationship. Kerchak took the first swing and Tarzan dodged it by moving close to the ground till he lashed with a upraised leg catching him in the shin. He hears his growl and as he jumps back he feels the force of his fist on the grass. He knew his chances of recovery were slim if any of those attacks connected.

"You move like one of us…but…you do not fight like one of us. You are crafty, devious, your body allows you to do things we cannot. This fight is not on equal ground…you are nothing." Kerchak swung a back fist at Tarzan and it caught him in the jaw sending him flying and crashing to the ground. He shook his head and then found Kerchak on him again. Attempting to roll he found himself picked up off the ground.

"Tarzan!" Terk yelled from the audience, the fear and concern evident in her voice and Tarzan fought for air as Kerchak tightened his big gorilla fist around his windpipe.

"Tell me Tarzan…without our strength how do you suppose you will get out of this mess?" Tarzan gritted his teeth and knew this next move would be quite personal but he had to get himself free. So he then shot a powerful kick at his banana down below.

Kerchak let out an agonizing sound caught between a groan and a high pitched umph. As he fell down he tried to swipe at Tarzan but he was too fast and grabbing at his head he slams his head into his. The headbutt really takes its toll as he stumbles back tasting his own blood as it drips down from his mouth. Some things have cracked in his body and he feels a slight headache…and yet what he saw made it all worth it.

Kerchak tried to gain composure, tried to show strength but he found himself falling backwards with a loud thud and to the deafened sound of the gorillas in the audience who had stopped chanting. Tarzan looked out at them and pounded his chest. All those who had been rooting for Kerchak were slow to respond.

"I am Tarzan of the Apes…and you have all witnessed the defeat of Kerchak. I now rule…and starting now things will change." He sees Kerchak attempt to rise but he is still too weak, anyone would after a kick like that. "Terk please come up here."

Everyone murmurs but Terk takes the stage with ease and looks over at Tarzan. "Hey buddy…I mean boyfriend…what's going on?"

"Terk…I now in charge…and need strong partner at my side. Before everyone here…I ask you to be my mate…my partner. Will you accept…make Tarzan really happy." He can see the gorillas not happy about this and as his mother recovers she looks at the stage feeling like she missed out on a great deal.

"Tarzan…do you really want me to do this in front of everyone?" She appears shy but he can see the delight in her eyes.

"I need you Terk…please accept." He waited with held breath and only after a few beats of his heart she throws her arms around him and dips him down.

"I thought you would never ask." She then kisses him deeply. He returns the kiss with equal affection and the pounding of the fists on the ground signal their union. Finally things were looking up…though he wondered if Kerhcak would fall in line or fight him again.

**Authors note: **Quite a suspenseful chapter eh? Tarzan in charge and proud…but will Kerchak stand aside and let Tarzan rule in his place? Next chapter the return of Sabor.


	5. Chapter 5 All one big family in a tree

**Authors note: **Tarzan of the apes, the man, the legend, the myth…he has made his mark and has found his mate. All should be well but it is not. Kerchak is not happy with Tarzan leading everyone and Sabor is not happy for Tarzan having beat her. In this finale the bond of family will be placed emphasis on. I hope you have enjoyed the story and now we roll out the red carpet.

CH.5: All one big family in a tree

Tarzan rested in a tree as he was making out with Terk. His mate was underneath him as he ran his hands over her body enjoying the way their hearts beat as one. He was in love with Terk and she was in love with him. Their union had been met with skepticism and many had argued that he was not of their kind…but his mother defended his love for Kala, probably saw it before he did or saw through his lie to know well enough that their union was to be. Pulling out of the kiss he stares at her beautiful eyes and heaves a sigh.

"I know that sigh…it is the sigh of a leader in distress." She runs her hand through his hair and gazes into his eyes. "Tell me what is wrong hunky monkey?"

"It is just…Kerchak is really being a pain in my butt. I mean he is questioning every decision I make and he forgets that I learned everything from him. Did he honestly think I spent that much time with him cause he smelled good or treated me like an equal?"

Terk shook her head and could see some relief in his body. His muscles loosen and he appears to almost smile. He feels like the world has stopped putting pressure on him and he knows that his mate can see all of this, knows it for they are connected equally. There is nothing he does that she doesn't know about and vise versa.

"So…speak to him as you are now…a leader and not his son. Everyone here responds to you…whether you see it or not. Kerchak may speak about you behind your back and question your orders but that is it…he can't do any more than that. However…unless you want a rematch with the big brute you will need to seek him out sooner rather then later."

Tarzan laughs at this as he gets advice from her. Then again Terk had always been in his corner, well, not right from the beginning but eventually yes. She was an amazing and insightful soul that wished he would spend the rest of his life with. Of course with the jungle constantly changing and their paths always split due to their responsibilities it was hard, he would not sugarcoat it. Still he wanted to keep her safe, his family safe and with Sabor still out there no one was safe.

"I love you…you know that right?" He asks her as he moves the back of his hand along her cheek romantically.

Terk then maneuvered them so she was on top of him and she had his arms pinned over his head. "Yeah I know…now give me some sugar." She kisses him passionately and their mouths part to allow their tongues play time. They kiss long into the late hour of the day until both set off for the others. They have no idea though they are being watched from above.

* * *

Kerchak feels annoyed, anxious, most of all concerned. Normally he would move them along after staying put for a few hours or a day…but right now they had been camped in the same spot for close to a week. Ever since Tarzan beat him and took Terk as his mate he has been planning to get his revenge, to usurp power and to get his people back. However since Kala left him he felt incomplete…his whole existence thrown off balance; it upset him.

It was hard watching Tarzan call all the shots. He had recovered from most of the injuries he sustained though had yet to rebuild his dignity. Everyone who watched the fight questioned his ability to lead to even defend them. Everyone was moving on with their lives and he was not ok with this. He tried to reach out to those he was closest to…but they were seeing his ways as outdated…it was time to listen to his son. His son? Did they actually believe they were related?

Kerchak decided to go for a walk to clear his head. The forest was nice and peaceful…and yet he still couldn't shake the feeling of unease. Hearing a snarling noise above he leaps back in time to see Sabor!

"Hello Kerchak…so good to see you out and alone." Her voice is smooth and velvety but a little rough considering her inability to speak in all this time.

"Sabor…I owe you for killing my son!" He eyes her as he circles her, his huge fists curled and his body language saying how much he savors this.

"Oh yes…the little one…quite a feast but not really filling. Where is Tarzan?" She asks as she leaps at him but he swats her over him and turns his body around watching as she gets up.

"What do you want with Tarzan? He is nothing, he is not one of us." He can't believe he is defending him. The words are meant to be repulsed, disgusted, but it sounds like he is trying to keep him safe.

"Why keep him here so long if this is how you feel? You could have got rid of him…or better yet killed him before he became the thing he is now. I even hear he is mated to one of yours, my how that must defile all you stand for. Imagine if they-."

He lets out a loud bellow as he charges towards her but she is quick on her feet bouncing off the tree and slashing at his back. He grunts as he flies onto his stomach and tries to push up. Of course she is keeping ahead of him as she wears what appears to be a coy smile.

"You aren't quite how I remember you Kerchak…you've gotten old." Sabor is once again on the move and he bounds towards her with a leap and smacks her into a tree in midleap.

"I may have gotten old…but you haven't changed one bit Sabor. You still talk with that mouth of yours…I liked you better when you were mute." He feels the claws had done their damage though as he feels his movements are sluggish.

"I have time…you don't. I will continue to slice into you again and again until you give me Tarzan." She uses her speed as she runs around him. He is too slow and as he lifts up his arm she seizes it and then bites down on it. He snarls at her and goes to attempt to snap her neck but she is already moving low slicing at his legs. The pain is burning him and he struggles to keep it together.

Why was he defending Tarzan? All Tarzan did was undermine his authority and use those things he thought up, traps and other meaningless stuff that had no point in their order. He managed to get a good lick in as Sabor went for a direct attack and he slammed her into the tree. Picking her up he swings her about by her tail and only lets go as she slashes at his hand.

"Even if you do manage to kill me…you are too far away for any real help. Also…you will be dead long before they find your body." She laughs as she creeps low on the ground and as this realization sinks in she strikes.

My body is not responding as it once did. All that time I spent isolating myself from Tarzan feeling he could never replace my son…I should've used that time to get to know him. Kala left me and Tarzan is too far away…and yet…I have to let him know…And then he yelled.

* * *

Tarzan walked through their camp and noticed Kala pacing about. "Mother what is it?" He asks as worry sets in.

"It is your father…he left a while ago but hasn't came back. He isn't usually out this late. I should never have walked out on him-."

"You did what you thought was right…he is too thick headed to see what you mean to him. I will go see if he is alright." He is about to leave when he feels Terk's hand in his.

"Tarzan Sabor is still out there…be safe." She kisses his cheek and he sets out. He uses discretion and keeps wary of all of his surroundings, his weapon of choice he constructed himself waiting for him as he grabs it. Suddenly an agonizing sound is heart that reaches deep within his soul.

"Kerchak!" He races along on all fours and as he clears the fallen tree he finds Kerchak lying there bleeding from fresh wounds. "No…no this can't be…" He hurries over but Sabor is there waiting as she leaps into his path.

"Hello Tarzan…you and I have some unfinished business to attend to. Oh don't worry about him…I won't eat him yet. Tell me…do you want a slow death or a quick one?" She smiles toothily as she bends down.

"You did this to Kerchak…you deserve to die! Let us finish this!" He brings his spear out and much like her he lays lower. As she springs forth she grabs hold of the spear forcing him down. He struggles to fend her off and cringes as her lower legs dig into his.

Sabor had a mouthful so her comments were muted for now. He threw her over him and freed his spear as he ambled over to Kerchak. He could see his lips moving but no sound was coming out. Tarzan felt anxious, his adrenaline pumping wildly as he leaps away from Sabor but isn't fast enough to avoid her claws raking his chest. He is sent backing into a tree and sees Kerchak watching him. Of all the times for Kerchak to need him…he was too slow.

"He runs out of time…what do you plan to do?" Sabor readies for the kill…he knows it and can feel it. Climbing up the tree a bit he pushes off timing it just right as she leaps at him. Bringing the spear back he thrusts it into her chest as their bodies collide. The two are thrown to the ground hard and at first neither move…until he sinks the spear in deeper, his body heaving from their struggle.

"I plan on living…unlike you your time was limited." He leaves the spear in Sabor and goes to his father. He lies there breathing his last breath, his hand so much bigger than his and yet it felt so right.

"Tarzan…I am sorry…I-I was not the father you wanted me to be. I kept you at arms-length always fearing you would replace my real son…and yet…you turned out better than I expected…you became what I wanted my son to be. I know I messed up…but…can I still be your father?" He wears a soft smile and Tarzan feels choked up.

"Kerchak…there is still so much to running everything I don't quite get. I could use your advice…maybe even some tips on how to keep the bananas from running out over night." He cracks a smile and sees Kerchak's breathing labored.

"Tarzan…you must lead them now…they will look to you for guidance. Sabor is gone…but there will be others. Look after your mother for me and Terk…treat her well and don't make the same mistakes I did. Goodbye Tarzan…of the Apes." He then closes his eyes not to open them.

"Kerchak? Kerchak!" He places his body over his crying out. The rain above beings to pour down and he doesn't move for a while. Even if they were at each other's throats for so long…it had to be now they were closest.

* * *

Kerchak's funeral was a few days long for they had to make a long trek to bury him. Tarzan listened to everyone tell tales of him and his youth. The ironic thing was he was just like him. Kala wept for long periods of the wake and Terk comforted her as best she could. Kerchak was right in that they would need his guidance.

Gathering everyone together he looks out at all of them. Terk is by his side and so his mother. "I realize the absence that Kerchak's loss will have on us. We are empty…we are alone. However that is not true, for you have myself and Terk and Kala and all in this green world we live in you have a home. We will continue to carry on Kerchak's work and someday…we will find a home where we shall not move anymore."

Tarzan smiled at his mom then led them out of there. Terk walked at his side and she laughed lightly. "What is so funny?"

"Well for starter your face…though in all seriousness it is how much you matured into a leader. Kerchak would be proud. Now…where do we go now?" She asks.

Tarzan smiles seeing the sun poke through the canopy of trees above them. "We go where we haven't before…see how far the trees go and beyond. Feel like an adventure?" He winks at her and taking her hand he leads them…every step every mile until they find a place they can call home.

THE END

**Authors note: **Well…what did you think? A fitting ending? I figure many things needed to be concluded in this chapter that had been around since the first chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this and with that this story is concluded, I feel satisfied with it overall and what started out years ago is now finished. Thank you all for taking the time to read.


End file.
